1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand held snapshot camera and novelty casing combination. More particularly the invention relates to such combination wherein the casing functions as a novelty, amusement or toy airplane device and carrying case while combining structurally and functionally with the camera structure. Although not so limited, the camera combination has particular utility in the air travel industry as a promotional amusement or novelty item or as a toy device for small children who tend to become bored and need diversion during long flights. Inexpensive small snapshot cameras are now available at a cost suitable for concession stand and in-flight marketing. These items are appealing to adults as well as small children and provide suitable travel gifts. Historically the snapshot camera has become a standard item with tourists and travelers and the present invention combines the snapshot camera with an amusement device particularly suitable for the air travel industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains examples of specialized camera housings for specialized uses or specialized environments such as the waterproof camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,504 to Maeno et al. Camera housings have also been provided with attachments or additional structures for novelty reasons such as the pipe camera shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 115,727 to Anderson and the stick figure camera shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,839 to Greif. The U.S. Design Pat. No. 41,900 to Ford illustrates still another novelty idea wherein the camera is mounted to a handgun configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,024 to Myers is illustrative of the prior art wherein the camera is made an integral part of a simulated shotgun or pistol structure for photographing wildlife and the like. The U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,409 to Colani is a still further example of reshaping or recontouring the camera housing itself with additional appendatures utilized to form a fantasy item such as a spaceship.
None of the prior art devices, however, provide a carrying case for a complete camera and housing which is in the configuration of a specialized toy, the carrying case cooperating structurally and functionally with the features of the conventional camera. In this manner, the functions of both the camera and the handheld toy or amusement device are combined and cooperate to produce additional utility for air travel passengers and tourists.